


Точки соприкосновения

by Malahit



Series: Точки соприкосновения [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malahit/pseuds/Malahit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Тони и Баки больше общего, чем они думают поначалу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Точки соприкосновения

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную битву - 2014 для команды fandom Avengers 2014

С рукой пришлось изрядно повозиться. Не потому, что технология тысяча девятьсот лохматых годов оказалась ему не по зубам, вовсе нет. Просто Тони предпочитал, чтобы на другом конце не болталось никого живого и разумного. Одно дело ставить сомнительные эксперименты на себе, и совсем другое — на ком-то еще.

Пришлось перелопатить кучу информации по анатомии и медицине, уделив особое внимание нервной системе, и даже привлечь Брюса, хоть тот и ворчал, что «доктор совсем не в этом смысле». И все равно Тони казалось, что он пробирается по минному полю: один неверный шаг — и не совсем вменяемый, но вполне разумный Баки Барнс превратится, например, в пускающий слюни овощ.

Так что Тони регулярно таскал Барнса в мастерскую, обзаводившуюся все новым и новым оборудованием, сканировал, изучал, замерял... И ощущал себя какой-то странной помесью ученого, механика, инквизитора и, что совсем уж внезапно, психоаналитика.

Барнс поначалу молчал, только смотрел на любой протянутый к руке инструмент со смесью злости и обреченности. Будто готовился то ли кинуться, то ли поднять руки и дать вскрыть себя заживо. Но постепенно он успокоился, привык к куче техники, к свечению голограмм, к голосу Джарвиса, к любопытному мельтешению Дубины. Привык и перестал дергаться, хоть иногда и посматривал настороженно.

А потом Барнс начал спрашивать — сперва осторожно, издалека — о Стиве, о Наташе, о Щ.И.Т.е, об инициативе «Мстители» и других членах команды, наконец, о самом Тони. И Тони, к своему удивлению, не послал его изучать файлы Щ.И.Т.а — ни те, что слили в сеть, ни тем более те, что хранятся на личном сервере, хотя Джарвис легко бы мог отфильтровать информацию.

Рассказывать о Мстителях оказалось увлекательно. Джарвис то и дело вставлял уточнения и комментарии. Барнс внимательно слушал, иногда задавая вопросы. И Тони даже не сразу поймал себя на том, что, помимо собственного — очень ценного, безусловно, — мнения обо всем, выбалтывает некоторые неофициальные части своей биографии. Не так, как Брюсу когда-то, — просто деталь тут, незначительный факт там, но Барнс-то не дурак и, что хуже, знает Тони Старка версии «парадно-выходной» едва ли не так же плохо, как и Тони Старка версии «домашней».

И точно так же Тони не сразу понял, что его практически монолог успел превратиться в диалог, а Барнс уже не только спрашивал, но и сам говорил — о прошлом («узнаю старину Стива — всегда таким был»), о настоящем («Наташа иногда меня пугает, а удар у нее что надо»). О себе. Не особо распространяясь, краткими ремарками, но Тони все равно сполна прочувствовал, каково было Брюсу выслушивать его импровизированную исповедь. Ну, по крайней мере до того, как тот бессовестно заснул.

Было неловко слышать от полузнакомого человека то, что тот явно не рассказывал никому другому, что-то болезненное, запрятанное глубоко внутри, но вот теперь — прорывающееся через барьеры, по капле, по слову. И как на такое реагировать, Тони понятия не имел. С одной стороны, чувства никогда не были его сильной стороной: выражать поддержку и сочувствие словами он не слишком умел, а невербальные способы — явно не тот случай. Поэтому лучшее, что Тони мог сделать, — просто слушать, продолжать рассказывать — и делать вид, будто это самый обычный разговор. Но с другой стороны, эти вольно-невольные откровения эхом отзывались в нем самом. Тони понимал больше, чем мог ожидать, и больше, чем хотел бы понимать.

— И все-таки, — сказал однажды Барнс, — я не понимаю, почему вы меня приняли.

— Ты друг Стива, — это был простой вопрос. — А в башне есть свободные этажи.

— Я убийца.

— Ну и что? — Тони нарочито небрежно пожал плечами. — Я тоже. Как там было? «Продавец смерти»? Журналисты отлично умеют давать имена.

— Я убийца, и на моем счету десятки жизней, если не сотни.

— А на моем — тысячи, — Тони все же оторвался от схемы и повернулся к Барнсу.

Тот сидел, устроив частично вскрытый протез на подставке, но смотрел не на показавшиеся механизмы и трубки, а на Тони, словно пытался взглядом добавить убедительности своим словам. Будто Тони просто не понимал серьезности ситуации.

— Послушай, Барнс, по сути, разница между нами лишь в том, что ты пачкал в крови свои руки, а я — вкладывал оружие в чужие. И большей частью даже не видел своих жертв — тех, кого убивали моим же оружием.

— Но это в прошлом.

— Заметь, ты сам это сказал.

Барнс поморщился.

— Ты не понимаешь. Я опасен. Я могу убить кого-нибудь из вас. Я мог убить твоего отца, в конце концов.

— А ты убил?

Барнс недоуменно моргнул, будто сбился с мысли.

— Я… не знаю. Не помню все свои задания.

— Тогда и не о чем говорить.

— Но…

— Скажи, вот сейчас, когда ты все помнишь — ладно, почти все, — когда тебе больше не промывают мозги, ты бы убил? Говарда? Кого-нибудь из нас? Просто, я не знаю, хакера, взломавшего архивы Пентагона?

Тони смотрел внимательно: Барнс как будто завис, раздумывая над ответом. Анализируя себя. И наконец:

— Нет.

— Тогда ты не более опасен, чем каждый из нас.

Подцепив со стола тонкую отвертку, Тони принялся прилаживать на место сегменты протеза.

— Ты странный, Старк, — спустя несколько секунд раздалось над ухом.

Тони хмыкнул:

— Скажи мне что-нибудь, чего я не знаю.

Мастерская погрузилась в молчание, но оно не было напряженным, просто каждый думал о своем.

— Вот и все на сегодня, — подытожил Тони, закрепляя последний сегмент, и, глядя, как Барнс сгибает-разгибает руку, проверяя, все же добавил: — Знаешь, у таких, как мы, два пути: ты можешь утонуть в ненависти к себе или ты можешь попытаться искупить хоть часть того дерьма, что натворил.

Барнс посмотрел в ответ и медленно кивнул.

— Я подумаю над твоими словами.

И уже у самых дверей мастерской обернулся.

— Старк.

— Да?

— Спасибо.

По тону и слишком серьезному взгляду Барнса было понятно, что благодарность — не только и не столько за возню с рукой. И Тони смог только так же серьезно кивнуть.

— Обращайся.


End file.
